


Eternal Flame

by KeturahKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clarke, Clexa, Other, lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeturahKomTrikru/pseuds/KeturahKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't really a fanfic or anything. I'm so fucking emo from the finale that I wrote a song for Clexa's last moments. I haven't written lyrics in a long ass time so it may be a bit rusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Flame

The world is crashing

All I want is you

My body’s bleeding

Our love is true

Your name whispered 

Into the night

They’re coming for me

I have you in my sight

 

Eternal flame

Holds my desire

The sound of your name

Turn flame to fire

A warm embrace

A sharpened sword

I’ll always be with you

The final word

 

The time has come

Our fight is not over

Run to the end

We need our closure

Fear in the eyes

Of the one who loves you

A desperate plea to stay

Love like ours is few

 

Eternal flame

Holds my desire

The sound of your name

Turns flame to fire

A warm embrace

A sharpened sword

I’ll always be with you

The final word

 

Hold me close

And tell me about tomorrow

When fears are froze

There’s no leadership to show

It’s just you and me

Flame and Fire

It’s impossible to not see

Intense desire

Earth and Sky

Becoming as one

We can finally fly

Our time for peace has finally come


End file.
